nerdalertfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Page Template
Please paste this into the SOURCE CODE of a new page! It's not perfect and you'll have to futz with it a tiny bit, but at least you'll have something more or less presentable right out of the gate. Underneath the 'box is what this all looks like, including the bit where it gets broken at the end uhhhhhh,, write stuff here I guess if you've got something to say name a time and place face to face a lot of things to write down then u can use subheadings, such as for instance, an example would be sort of like this Make sure to fill out all the infobox info and either figure out how the images work or just make me do it The navbox goes on the bottom of the page, you can make it just by typing in " ". A thingie will open up asking for various input fields. fill 'em out. The location etc. list boxes need code for them to show up like how I have 'em on other pages, so type in them like so: Brassbell Volanil I prefer them alphabetical. Don't be afraid to overlist, they're nav boxes. We need to be able to find stuff with 'em GM Page Always have that lil GM page link right below the navbox, make it superscript so it smol, and link it to the same exact page name but with GM at the front. You don't have to but I'd prefer you go to the GM page just to create it, you could write a little message in there for me. Spoilers as to what's important are most easily avoided if you don't know which pages actually need a GM variant. Uhh sorry this is long. If you paste this into the source code and don't change anything, the 'character navbox' listed above will expand and break the sentence. Um you'll find out. Love u xx uhhhhhh,, write stuff here I guess if you've got something to say name a time and place face to face a lot of things to write down then u can use subheadings, such as for instance, an example would be sort of like this Make sure to fill out all the infobox info and either figure out how the images work or just make me do it The navbox goes on the bottom of the page, you can make it just by typing in " ". A thingie will open up asking for various input fields. fill 'em out. The location etc. list boxes need code for them to show up like how I have 'em on other pages, so type in them like so: Brassbell Volanil I prefer them alphabetical. Don't be afraid to overlist, they're nav boxes. We need to be able to find stuff with 'em GM Page Always have that lil GM page link right below the navbox, make it superscript so it smol, and link it to the same exact page name but with GM at the front. You don't have to but I'd prefer you go to the GM page just to create it, you could write a little message in there for me. Spoilers as to what's important are most easily avoided if you don't know which pages actually need a GM variant. Uhh sorry this is long. If you paste this into the source code and don't change anything, the 'character navbox' listed above will expand and break the sentence. Um you'll find out. Love u xx